


4 times the Avengers were oblivous to Thorbruce +1 time they weren't

by Hawkk_I



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Thanos Dies (Marvel), the avengers are just stupidly oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkk_I/pseuds/Hawkk_I
Summary: Thor and Bruce have been happilg dating for a while now. They don't outwardly tell the Avengers they are, but they're so obvious it would be impossible for their friends to miss it.Unfortunately they always seem to forget they're surrounded by the biggest and most oblivious idiots in the galaxy.OR4 times the Avengers were oblivious to Thorbruce and +1 time they finally weren't
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	4 times the Avengers were oblivous to Thorbruce +1 time they weren't

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, for context this is the universe where they successfully defeat Thanos and the Avengers decided to maintain the Avengers team in case something like Thanos ever happens again. Most of Team Cap live in the Compound and then the rest are divided into those who come pretty much daily to the compound but have their own home and those who just rarely visit (ie: the Guardians, T'Challa, etc.)
> 
> Also the timeline I have for these moments are  
> 1\. A month after Thanos  
> 2\. Two months after  
> 3\. Four months after  
> 4\. Seven months after  
> +1. Ten months after

**1\. Movie night**

Defeating Thanos back in Wakanda had taken a toll on everyone.

Of course, none of the Avengers would ever admit that because they were all a little emotionally stunted in some way (it wouldn’t be the Avengers without the collective trauma would it?), but Steve had noticed it. 

Everyone was tired, they wanted a break, and really after everything who could blame them?

Not to mention the Sokovia dispute still left a bitter aftertaste in their mouths, even after Steve and his team were officially pardoned. He’d seen the resentment in Rhodey’s gaze whenever Sam attempted conversations. How T’Challa seemed so stiff and awkward around Wanda or Scott, or how badly both sides had first taken Wanda and Vision’s relationship. 

(And he’d caught the wistful but bitter looks Tony sent him.)

All in all, the tension was still high among the civil war participants (which needless to say was a little awkward for the other non civil war attendees).

Which was why Steve had decided that if they were going to rebuild the Avengers and work together to make sure the entirety of the planet was never put in peril again, they needed to trust each other again. They needed to bond back and rekindle the old ties of friendship between them. 

Besides, they deserved to take the opportunity of an uncertain period of peace to wind down and relax for a while.

And so, Steve began to organize and push the Avengers into spending time together. 

It had taken a lot of convincing, but the sliver of camaraderie they had regained during the battle with Thanos had been enough for them to begrudgingly agree.

Which was why on this very night, Steve had enlisted the help of Sam to pick out movies for the inhabitants and in addition, some of the Avengers who didn’t officially live here (but might as well with all the time they spent in the compound) to watch together.

“I hope you know that this is one of your more terrible ideas,” muttered Sam as he scrolled through Netflix on the huge flatscreen. 

“It’ll be fine,” Steve dismissed, plopping down on the couch beside Sam.

Unfortunately, when the time came around, even Steve had to admit that to say the whole arrangement was awkward was maybe too _big_ of an understatement. 

Everyone had divided themselves into the two distinct sides, each taking half of the living room, and save for the sound coming from the film, it was silent. Whether it was in annoyed, petulant, or awkward silence, there was not a single peep from anyone but Steve, who would occasionally point out something with a forced chuckle. 

Anyone but him and Thor and Bruce, actually. 

Somehow even though they were sandwiched in between Tony and Bucky who emanated tension so thick you could cut through with a knife, and caught in the middle of a metaphorical crossfire, they still seemed to be enjoying themselves.

They sat very closely on the couch, taking up very little space when you considered the volume of two adult men, one of which was a literal Norse god. At some point during the film, Thor had sidled up to the scientist and thrown an arm around Bruce’s shoulders as he laughed at one of the gags in the movie. It had progressed to the point where Bucky was practically leaning his full weight against the other, his head resting on Thor’s shoulder.

They were also the only ones _actually_ invested in the movies. Thor would often question the plot of the movie that could get confusing due to their inherently Terrestrian premise, but Bruce would patiently explain it to him every time. The pair would occasionally make fun of the movie’s plot, snorting at the corny dialogue or trying to predict the rest of the story.

They were having fun, Steve only wished the others could too.

He was glad that the two friends had found solace in each other after everything they went through. Thor losing the last of his family, his home, and half of his people had obviously shaken him, but getting close to Bruce, who had also lost so much in his life, appeared to be helping him.

And that was not to neglect the presence of Valkyrie in their little group who contributed with her tough love and pushed the other two to be their best selves.

Glancing around, Steve’s small smile turned forlorn. If only the Avengers had maintained that same type of closeness. He knew he was partly to blame for this great divide, but all he wanted to do now, above else, was mend this team. 

“Okay see that’s nonsense,” Bruce sighed, referring to the lines of technobabble the scientist character had just spouted.

For the first time since they began watching, Tony let out a snicker, “Clearly they didn’t read up on their quantum physics.”

Steve rolled his eyes with a grin, “Not everyone can become a quantum physics expert overnight Tony,” he reminded.

For a moment, Steve was afraid he’d gone too far or that he’d touched a nerve, or just messed everything up, fully expecting to prompt a sharp retort from Tony that would eventually escalate into a disproportionate argument. 

But instead, Tony simply smirked. “Nah, I guess we can’t all be me.”

Steve tried to not let on the wave of relief that had washed over him, but he knew his shoulders had visibly sagged and his smile grew less stiff. 

To see their respective leaders act not just civilly but amiably, had a sort of domino effect on the others. The tension wasn’t magically dispelled, of course, but it felt like everyone collectively relaxed.

The rest of the film went by considerably better, with more of the Avengers chiming in with comments or laughing audibly. 

Steve allowed himself to glance protectively at Bucky from time to time, but even the reserved super soldier was a lot less tense at Sam’s side. Steve was thankful for this newly developed friendship of theirs, that yes was mostly back and forth banter, but also seemed to be genuine affection for each other.

When the movie ended, everyone went their separate ways, either home or to their quarters. Steve, on the other hand, caught up with Bruce and Thor in the elevator with a quick jog. 

“Hey, thank you guys,” Steve said suddenly after he stepped into the elevator and greeted the two. His gratefulness translated into another smile. God, it felt good to smile so much.

“Whatever for my friend?” Thor questioned, baffled.

“I just, I feel like your relationship is really helping the team dynamic, weird as that may seem,” Steve chuckled, scratching his neck. “... I’m glad you guys have each other,” he finished, finally finding the right words.

Thor and Bruce exchanged a wide-eyed look. Bruce winced as he began hesitantly, “We were going to tell you guys but-”

“I just wish the team could become as close as friends as you two are again,” Steve muttered, looking down at the floor. Realizing he’d cut off Bruce, he looked up apologetically, “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

Bruce blinked before smiling meekly, “We’re happy to help.” To punctuate this, Thor nodded vigorously.

Steve smiled back. 

**2\. Date night**

“Up so late Stark?”

Tony looked up from his work, completely startled, to find T’Challa sitting on one of the tables across from him, observing him curiously. He clutched at his racing heart, stifling a gasp.

“Jesus, give a guy warning before you lurk into his lab at,” Tony checked the time on his Starkpad, “.... 4 am. Already? Well, shit, Pepper’s going to kill me, I told her I’d be home by 9,” he sighed, putting down the device. He whipped around to point an accusing finger at T’Challa, “Seriously, if I don’t want to die of a heart attack, I need to bell you, like a cat.”

The king of Wakanda deadpanned.

“In any case, you’re also up late!” Tony pointed out.

“That would be because I’ve only just arrived at the compound… from Wakanda.”

“Oh I guess that explains it,” Tony replied sheepishly. “Anyway, it’s good to see you T’Challa,” he said earnestly, grinning.

T’Challa hopped down from the table, patting Tony amiably on the shoulder. “Likewise.”

Tony hummed, “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“I came here only briefly, I happen to have a meeting with the president tomorrow night.”

“Would you look at that, aren’t you a busy man!”

“Yes, well, I _am_ the king of one of the most powerful nations on Earth,” he reminded him with a teasing smirk. “But I also wanted to drop by to see how you’re all faring,” T’Challa paused. “How _are_ you all faring?” he added.

Tony snorted and at T’Challa’s intrigued expression, he shrugged, “I guess I can give you the quick rundown. Most of our former little fugitives have settled here, Rhodey and I still come regularly and Thor comes to visit a lot, like several times a week-”

“Thor? Does he not have a kingdom to lead?” T’Challa interjected with a raised brow.

Tony grimaced, “Calling his little pseudo-Norwegian village a kingdom is pushing it. From what I understand, he’s there when they need him to be and besides, he has the scary warrior woman, Valkyrie, was it? She subs for him whenever he’s gone.”

T’Challa nodded, “I see. But why _does_ Thor visit so often?” he queried.

“Honestly? I have no clue. I mean sure sometimes he helps out with a few minor situations when he comes, but otherwise, he’s just kinda… there. I used to think he would only show up because Captain Righteous asked him to participate in his stupid bonding activities, but his visits don’t line up with them. He just hangs out with Bruce and then goes home,” Tony puffed. He sat down on one of the stools and leaned against the table behind him.

“Perhaps he comes specifically for Doctor Banner?” the Wakandan king suggested.

Tony paused to consider this, gazing up at the ceiling. “You know what? Probably. They have gotten really close since the whole gladiator thing they went through,” he said, waving his hand dismissively.

Just as he said this, the doors to the lab whooshed open as Bruce walked in. His eyes and complexion were red with sleep and his hair tousled in an impressive bedhead, all the while he sported his purple pajamas. 

“Hey Tony, you haven’t seen my glasses, have you?” he inquired before yawning.

“Speak of the devil!” Tony exclaimed. He fished for the glasses through the complete mess that was his work, “Here you go Brucey-bear.”

As Bruce accepted the glasses gratefully, T’Challa extended his hand as he greeted, “Doctor Banner, a pleasure to see you again. If you don’t mind me asking, why the sudden need for your glasses so late at night?”

Bruce shook his hand with a friendly smile, “The pleasure’s all mine. As for the glasses, I needed to read a map, and my eyesight isn’t great, especially right after I wake up,” he explained ruefully.

Tony squinted at Bruce, “And you need to read a map at four am because…?”

“Thor called, and because the time difference between Norway and here _is_ pretty significant, which seems to be a detail he regularly forgets, it was four am.” He rubbed his eyes. “Then he sent me a photo of an actual _physical_ map because he still hasn’t really gotten Google maps down yet, I’m still trying to teach him how to work it but... it’s a work in progress,” Bruce cringed, putting on his glasses.

"Are you two planning to go somewhere?" T'Challa tilted his head (what was it with that man and his weirdly feline mannerisms?).

“Yes actually!” Bruce answered, his expression bright and his smile near blinding. “Tomorrow’s date night and Thor’s been really keen on going to a village near New Asgard. Apparently the view’s nice,” he recalled.

“That sounds very pleasant, I wish you the best of times Doctor Banner,” T’Challa responded warmly.

“Thanks!” replied Bruce enthusiastically, “I’m gonna head back to bed, goodnight to you two,” before he walked out he flashed a glare at Tony, “But you better get your ass out of the lab in the next ten minutes before I call your wife to come drag you out.”

Tony lifted his hands in surrender, “Note taken.”

As Bruce left, Tony put his chin in his hand thoughtfully. “And to think there was a time Brucey-poo was once a timid and meek man.”

“I presume Thor’s influence was a contributor to the change?”

“Surely,” Tony sighed happily, “What a beautiful friendship!” he exclaimed dramatically. “I wish _my_ best friend would take me on dates to Norway. You know what? First thing tomorrow I’m calling Rhodey to ask him if he wants to go to a village in rural Scandinavia.”

T’Challa’s gaze darted to rest on Tony. The billionaire, feeling like the other was boring two holes into him with his stare, looked up and arched a brow.

“Friendship?” the king echoed, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yeah I know, a half monster scientist and an alien god form an unlikely duo, but I swear you should see them, they make a surprisingly wholesome pair," Tony declared, throwing his arms up.

T’Challa watched Tony, nodding very slowly, “Right.” He stopped. His mouth opened like he wanted to add something, but it closed like he thought better. He stood up, “Come on Stark, I’m escorting you out of your mancave.”

“Mancave? I’ll have you know this lab is worth billions- hey! Okay, okay fine I’m coming!”

**3\. Grief**

Natasha was familiar with grief, all too familiar. To her, once she’d made the choice to have friends and family, a choice she first made with Clint and Coulson, grief would be inevitable. 

And it had been, Coulson’s death had been the first instance of grief in her life after first letting people into her life. If it hadn’t been for Clint and the founding of the Avengers, Natasha might’ve never let anyone get close to her heart again.

On the day of Thor’s mother’s anniversary of death, Thor had left New Asgard to visit the Compound, only to proceed to lock himself in the training room, clearing level after level of the simulation. 

“Are you guys sure we should be leaving Thor alone?” Wanda asked, sipping her coffee while huddled up next to Vision. He pulled her closer, tenderly taking the mug from her and having his own sip. He smacked his lips pensively, earning him a grin from his girlfriend. (God were these two sickeningly cute.)

Sam raised his shoulders, “Hell if I know. But I’m not particularly eager about disrespecting a six foot tall Nordic god’s wishes,” he said, propping his feet on the table.

Natasha tightened her grip on the mug full of the hot beverage. "Thor's lost all his family in less than five years, we have to remember that considering the Asgardians' lifespans, that's _nothing_. He's lost so much in so little time. He’s grieving and this is his way of dealing with."

“Yeah, but someone should tell him training all day is probably not the healthiest coping mechanism out there,” Sam pointed out gingerly.

“Perhaps Thor should consult a therapist to help manage his grief better,” Vision proposed helpfully. 

Natasha sat down on the couch and heaved a sigh, “If you can convince him he’s not above ‘Midgardian medicinal practices.” 

Sam knit his brows at the oddly specific example. In return, Natasha rolled her eyes, “You don’t think we’ve tried? We were all offered therapy at any point by SHIELD after New York, only Thor and Tony declined; and even then Tony ended up giving in.”

Speaking of the billionaire, as if on cue, he strode in wearing his signature sunglasses and holding up his phone in one hand. “Hey, any of you knuckleheads seen Bruce?”

A few months ago, the nickname would’ve riled up Sam and Wanda, but over time they’d learn it was just Tony’s playful way of talking, and now it simply induced exasperated looks. 

(Natasha silently thanked Steve’s forceful team building, because despite all their complaining, it _had_ worked.)

Before Natasha could deny seeing Bruce, Vision made an affirming noise. “Yes, this very morning actually! If I recall correctly, it he mentioned something about going to New Asgard I believe.”

Tony’s eyes bulged out. “New Asgard?” he cried out, very nearly dropping his phone. “And _how_ is he planning to go to the other side of the globe without Thor?”

Wanda widened her eyes, glancing at Tony, “So... that’s why I saw him head down to the jets,” she said quietly. 

Tony dragged his hand down across his face, “Okaaaaay,” he drawled. “Does anyone know _why_ Bruce took a jet down Norway?”

Natasha cupped her hands around the mug, shutting her eyes, “Just let him be Tony, he’s a grown man.”

“It’s _my_ jet,” the man snapped.

Recognizing that wherever this went, Natasha refused to to let it lead into another argument. Conceding, she then said, “I know, but please trust Bruce, you know he would’ve never taken it without warning if it weren’t important,” she told Tony tactfully.

Tony softened his gaze, clearing his throat, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Natasha dipped her head towards her mug “Now come on, make yourself a cup of coffee and join us in third-wheeling these two lovebirds.”

At that, Wanda and Vision visibly blushed (or as much as a synthezoid could), and the group dissolved into laughter.

***

Bruce was back. That Natasha knew thanks to the reappearance of the previously missing jet. 

Natasha found herself walking to the training center she knew Thor was currently in, training himself to exhaustion. She took the passage that led to the little fenced off ledge that overlooked the center. It was yet another area Clint had jokingly baptized his nest. 

He liked to scout for every little nook and cranny in the compound that offered him high ground, which made sense: an archer’s first instinct is to seek out vantage points, which avoided vulnerability during an impromptu attack. But tactical advantage aside, Clint would often drag Natasha to his ‘nests’ to have a round of drinks and reminiscence of their time in SHIELD.

Natasha felt her heart squeeze at the memory. She was going to call Clint after this, dinner with the Bartons was overdue.

She stepped onto the ledge. Her steps soundless against the polished floor and her presence undetectable despite the obvious placement of the overlooking ledge. 

(She could thank her years of spying at SHIELD for that. They didn’t call Natasha Romanoff the most formidable spy to ever come out of SHIELD for nothing.)

Natasha peered down, expecting to find Thor hacking away at the dummies with his axe, but froze as a much different scene unfolded. 

Thor was on his knees, his palms to the ground as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. Bruce was there, his arms wrapped tightly around Thor’s hunched form. He was holding him as Thor’s cries continued to wrack his body, whispering to him and rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

Valkyrie was also present, crouched down next to Thor, her hand on his shoulder in a grounding gesture. (Ah. Her presence explained Bruce’s trip to New Asgard.)

Natasha felt like she was intruding on something very personal. She’d come here to check on her friend, but as it seemed, people more fit to help were here for him. Valkyrie muttered something to the two, squeezing Thor’s shoulder before leaving the training center. Natasha decided to do the same and left just as quietly as she had arrived.

She had made her way to the kitchen in the hopes of snagging one of the leftover cupcakes Scott had baked for them, though was surprised to see Valkyrie banging and grumbling at the coffee machine.

Natasha hid a smile of amusement as she reached Valkyrie’s side. “Need some help with that?”

Valkyrie jumped at Natasha’s sudden voice, almost dropping the machine, “Odin’s beard, you scared me! Don’t sneak up on me like that Na…” she trailed off, obviously having trouble remembering her name.

“Natasha,” she provided with a grin. “And yeah sorry about that, but let me help you.”

Valkyrie handed over the coffee machine gratefully, “Oh thanks. This Midgardian technology is beyond frustrating,” she groaned. Natasha bit her lip to stifle a laugh.

The warrior leaned forward to observe Natasha work the machine. A comfortable silence fell on the two of them as they waited for the coffee to finish, one that was broken by Natasha asking tentatively, “How is he?”

Valkyrie blinked at her, but clearly needed no further elaboration as she answered, “He’ll be alright. Bruce is with him, I just thought I’d get some of that ‘coffee’ for us to drink." She gestured at the machine. 

Natasha nodded. Pursing her lips, she turned to face Valkyrie. “Thank you, for being there for him,” she said honestly, meeting Valkyrie’s eyes.

The other shrugged in response, “I’m not sure how much I’m doing to help. I think Bruce is doing much more here.”

“They’ve been very close recently,” Natasha agreed. “It’s good they have such a strong friendship, even when the rest of us are still struggling to relearn how to trust each other, and be friends again,” she mused.

The machine beeped and Natasha hastened to fill three cups. When she looked up, Valkyrie was staring at her. The way her mouth clamped down told Natasha she was barely holding in her laughter. Before she could ask her what she found so amusing, the woman reached for the cups and single handedly carried all three.

“Thanks again for the help!” she warbled, hurrying out the kitchen. Her snickers echoed from the hallway.

Natasha was missing something. She never missed anything, so this was new. 

Natasha hated it.

**4\. Clint**

The flu had circulated around the Avengers Compound the past week and from what Clint understood, it hadn’t been fun at all. 

Most of the Avengers had fallen victim to it, that included the resident supersoldiers and other genetically modified people. So yeah, nasty virus.

Only Vision, who despite having never been so human, was still immune to sickness, and Bruce who must’ve lucked out, had escaped the pain of the flu. Apparently they became the designated caretakers during this period.

All the non compound residents of the Avengers, avoided the building like the plague, literally. That included Clint. He’d made plans with Wanda and Natasha but upon the early circulation of the virus, the other two insisted on cancelling, refusing to be the reason the Barton family all caught the flu.

Eventually, the cloud of sickness had more or less lifted, which meant visitors were once again permitted. As a celebration of their recovery, Tony (who much like Clint, had waited out the sickness with his family) organized a celebratory party, which a good chunk of the Avengers attended.

“You like Dog Cops too?” Clint grinned at Bucky, who already looked like he regretted telling him. Tony’s 80’s playlist continued to blast, so blaringly loud Clint had to shout over it to make himself heard.

The archer downed the last of his drink: it was far from the first drink of the night, but he’d planned on passing out right on the couch after this, so he refused to limit his alcohol tonight. God, he was going to be drunk out of his mind. 

“Man, he loves that show. I’ll go down to go get some water at like, 2 am, and find Bucky watching reruns,” Sam snickered, almost spilling a bit of his martini onto the floor with the movement.

Bucky shot him a dirty look, “It’s a good show,” he shot back defensively. 

Clint’s grin grew. He pointed at Bucky, “You and I are going to get along great,” he declared drunkenly.

Steve began to approach them, his face drawn in concern as he glanced around. 

“Hey Steve! Everything… is everything good man?” Clint slurred, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow.

Steve frowned, “I can’t find Thor."

"He's probably around somewhere in the crowd," Sam reasoned. "What'd you need him for?"

Steve made an o with his mouth. "Oh, well I need to give him Mjolnir back." He ended that sentence by lifting the arm that was _holding Thor's magic worthy hammer._

Woah. Clint gawked, staring dumbfoundedly at Steve. "That's...that is new," he mustered, trying to pick his jaw up from where it had fallen open.

“Since last week,” Bucky supplied gruffly.

Steve laughed sheepishly, “Sorry, I forgot you weren’t here. Thor hurled his hammer at me and I just… reached out to stop it.”

Clint bobbed his head, impressed. As he moved, he felt the world spin a little. He clutched his head, groaning, “Ugh. I can’t believe I’ve become such a lightweight.”

Sam and Bucky gave him twin exasperated looks. “Clint... I'm pretty sure you’re past your seventh drink,” Sam remarked, narrowing his eyes. 

Clint squinted at the empty glass in his hand, “Huh.”

“Maybe you should slow down and go get yourself a drink of water,” Steve advised benevolently, placing his hands on Clint’s shoulders to push him delicately.

“Psh… are you kidding? I’m pretty sure Buck over here drank as much as me.”

“Bucky is a supersoldier with the inability to get drunk Clint,” Steve explained patiently.

“Oh, okay, maybe I _will_ go get myself some water,” Clint conceded.

He begrudgingly trudged downstairs to one of the kitchens after managing to get on the elevator (with great difficulty but that’s irrelevant.) The archer only realized he hadn’t made his way to the closest kitchen, but in fact one of the farthest, when he saw Thor waiting by the microwave.

“Thoooor!! Buddy!” Clint drawled gleefully, going in right for the hug.

Thor, ever the touchy feely person, accepted the hug with a boisterous laugh, “You’re drunk aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

Thor shook his head. Whatever was in the microwave had finished being heated, so Thor pulled away to retrieve his food. “I apologize I wasn’t able to make it to accompany you and Natasha to the firing range this morning. I promised I’d look after Cassie while Scott and Hope were on a date.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Clint waved off. “What’re you making yourself?”

Thor held up a bowl of soup that wafted the mouth-watering scent of chicken. “Chicken noodle soup! Scott taught Vision and I how to make it, it’s apparently good for whenever you’re ill,” he elaborated, “It’s for Bruce. Unfortunately, he came down with the flu just a few hours ago. I supposed it was inevitable after spending so much time around other sick people.”

“That sucks,” Clint sympathized. He patted Thor’s arm, “‘S nice of you to skip out on the party to take care of him.”

Thor chuckled, “Well I don’t think I’d be a very good partner if I didn’t.”

Clint held in a burp, Jesus he felt like he was gonna throw up. He steadied himself by leaning on the counter. Thor took a step back warily.

“Yes you… you guys make a great team. If I were a bad- like a bad guy, I’d be shaking in my boots if I had to face off you and the Hulk.”

Thor took a cup out, filled it with water and handed it to Clint, “Drink,” he ordered. As Clint complied, Thor sighed, “Yes, we make a formidable team. But I meant that he’s my significant other, boyfriend if you will.”

Clint looked at him like he was trying to solve an equation; “‘course he’s your friend Thor, obviously otherwise you wouldn’t be taking care of him.”

“No that’s-” Thor cut off his argument with a sigh. “It doesn’t matter, Clint my friend, you’re intoxicated, allow me to escort you out.”

A laugh bubbled from Clint’s throat, “Yeah that might be a good idea.”

**4.5 Laura**

“God, my head’s killing me,” Clint complained, burying his head deeper in the bedsheets. 

Laura rolled her eyes, handing him the glass of water and a painkiller. 

She had been pissed to hear her husband had decided to drink himself into the worst hangover he’d ever had and needed a ride back home, but considering her, Natasha and Pepper had done the exact same thing only a week ago for their night out, she’d decided to let it slide. “You only have yourself to blame for that. Come on Clint, you really want our kids to grow up around alcoholics?” she teased.

Clint groaned, “Okay no need to be dramatic, I’m pretty sure this past week is the first time we've had anything more than a glass of wine a day in like, a year.”

Laura laughed, pushing Clint playfully. As she sat on the edge of the bed watching him swallow the pill, she began to eye the other empty cup on the bedside drawer. “I’m guessing Natasha dragged you here?”

Clint furrowed his eyebrows, “Actually, it was Thor.”

“Thor?”

“Yeah, I vaguely remember finding him in the kitchen and that he was taking care of Bruce, but the rest of the conversation is just blurry in my mind,” Clint tapped his temple. Working his lip between his teeth, he added, “And… I remember that he told me something important, I think. At the very least, I remember being surprised but... I don’t think I could remember what he said at all,” he huffed. 

Laura shrugged, taking his hand, “I guess you’ll have to ask him.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

**+1 Oblivious to the Obvious**

Sun flitted in through the curtains of the windows, casting long rays into their room. Outside the compound, Thor could hear birds trilling on with their cheery melody, it reminded him of mornings in New Asgard.

He vaguely registered that this meant they should get up, but everything in his body was pleading for him to stay put.

In his arms, his back pressed against his chest, Bruce looked peaceful as he slept on. Thor nuzzled closer, the sweet pine perfume of his shampoo filling his nose. 

He felt the other shift as he awakened. “Did you switch shampoos?” Thor muttered drowsily.

Half asleep, Bruce replied in the affirmative with a non-committal hum. Thor pulled him closer, shutting his eyes again. “We should be getting up,” the Asgardian reasoned.

“Mhm-hm.”

“Are we going to?”

“Nope,” Bruce flipped over to set his coffee brown eyes on Thor, gazing at him with that affectionate gaze that melted his heart every time. Thor pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. Bruce smiled, burying his head back in Thor’s chest. “Wake me up in ten minutes,” the scientist yawned.

Thor did not wake him up, because he fell back right asleep in his safe, cozy little haven.

***

That decision ended up biting them in the behind hours later, when they were running late to an Avengers meeting. One that had been scheduled weeks prior and that would start the discussion of starting a new international branch for the Avengers: in other words, it was of great importance. 

A meeting of which they were going to be late to it if they didn’t hurry.

Lovely.

"We really have to start setting an alarm," Bruce complained as they traveled through the building. A few of the compound staff waved at them as they walked past, despite the rush, Bruce took the time to greet everyone, Thor followed suit of course.

“Yes that would probably be for the best,” Thor agreed, slipping his hand into Bruce’s and interlacing their fingers.

Without warning, Bruce stopped in his tracks, looking down at the ground as he focused. Thor gave him a puzzled glance.

He inhaled, annoyed. “I forgot something,” he said under his breath as he checked his pockets.

Thor turned around, “Should we go look for whatever you’ve lost?”

Bruce shook his head, “No, not unless we want to piss off Steve by being late again. Go ahead without me, I’m going to check the room, I’ll catch up,” he insisted.

His boyfriend inclined his head in agreement. He gave a final squeeze of Buce’s hands before letting go. “I can’t say I’m looking forward to another earful from the Captain either. I’ll meet you there.”

The two went their separate ways after a brief embrace. 

Thor had to quicken his pace to reach the compound’s meeting hall on time. He ended up arriving only a few minutes late, which Thor considered a win. Although he wished he’d had time to make himself look a little more presentable. His hair was still messy and ruffled, and generally you could tell that he’d only just rolled out of bed.

Thor took a seat at the oblong table where the original, the compound residents and a few other Avengers were seated, and squeezed himself in between Tony and Wanda. Thor grinned at his team, who had already been chatting amongst themselves.

They’d come so far since their civil war, and had never been so close to becoming the tight-knit unit Steve had always wished for.

Across from him, the Captain greeted him with a friendly nod. “Right, looks like we’re just waiting on Bruce,” he announced.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where he is Thor?” Scott asked, leaning forward. “Since you two are so chummy,” he added, drumming his fingers against the table.

Thor refrained from glaring at him.

Him and Bruce had been together for a while now, and had been far from hiding it. And yet, most of the Avengers had been completely oblivious to their relationship. They still fixated on how such good friends they’d become, which granted was true, but had so obviously become something more. The only ones who’d figured it out had been Valkyrie, who was around them enough not to miss it, and T’Challa, ever the observant.

Of course Valkyrie would constantly badger them about outwardly telling the Avengers, but Bruce and Thor had adamantly refused to be the obnoxious couple that made a big deal out of it.

The god of Thunder let out a small exhale. “Bruce told me he’d lost something and went to go look for it… though come to think of it I didn’t ask what.”

Natasha shook her head, “We might as well start. Bruce should be able to catch up fairly easily.”

“Yeah I second that. The government's basically on the edge of their seats waiting for our decision,” Rhodey chimed in with a snort. 

The discussion began and went pretty smoothly, debating the merits of the international branch and the search for potential recruits, a pretty riveting topic.

Around ten more minutes had passed before Bruce slid into the seat beside Thor with an apologetic and abashed expression. “Hey sorry I’m late everyone, I was looking for my glasses,” he explained.

“Where did they end up this time?” Tony smirked.

Bruce flushed a few shades of red. “Erm- on my head, actually. I forgot I had pushed them up.”

Clint barked out a laugh, “Seriously?”

“That’s a new low Bruce,” Wanda tsked with fake seriousness.

Thor also could barely contain his amusement, his mouth widening into a teasing grin. Bruce rolled his eyes as he caught the hilarity in Thor’s look, sighing. The image of Bruce’s futile search was so endearing that despite himself, Thor let this slip past his mouth, “God, I love you,” he mumbled affectionately.

Thor froze, just as Bruce did. The Asgardian had been on Earth long enough to know those three words carried a lot of weight here. And those three words had just come out of Thor’s mouth for the very first time. And frankly, he wasn’t especially mad about it. 

To his surprise, Bruce smiled, replying softly, “I love you too.”

Thor practically melted on the spot. Because those four words meant as much if not more than the three he’d just let out.

Apparently still not understanding how incredibly non-platonic this moment was, Tony cooed, “Aw. What a wholesome bromance. We love you too Brucey!” He said blithely. The others laughed along good-naturedly.

Thor’s mood was instantly ruined by yet another instant of the team friendzoning them (Was he using that term correctly? He felt like he should know after living through it so many damn times.) He exchanged an exhausted glance with Bruce, who simply shrugged defeatedly.

However, Thor had had enough. Gripped by a sudden fierce intensity, Thor stood up abruptly, his chair squeaking against the floor in a grating but attention-grabbing noise. 

He stepped towards Bruce, only to lean forward, wrench Bruce by his collar, and press their lips together. 

The room fell silent. Bruce’s gaze was wide, but he didn’t pull away. He reached a hesitant hand to cup Thor’s cheek as they fell into place like pieces of a familiar puzzle. It lasted only a couple more seconds, before they pulled away nimbly.

After letting his gaze linger a moment longer on Bruce,Thor straightened, facing his friends; who all wore various levels of bewilderment on their faces. Thor inhaled, “We have been together for the past _year_ ,” he hissed through gritted teeth. 

Tony gaped, “You’ve been dating for that long? You never told us!” he accused, blinking in disbelief.

“No,” Bruce agreed, “But we were obvious for so long? It’s concerning none of you caught on,” he sighed, pulling Thor back to his seat gently. 

Steve having recovered from his apparent stupor, stared at the couple, “That’s why you two are so close nowadays?”

Thor grumbled, “Obviously.”

The pieces continued to fall into place in the Avenger’s minds. “That’s why you two have date nights!” Tony shouted, face-palming.

Clint laughed breathlessly, pushing his hands up through his hair, “So Thor telling me he was dating Bruce _wasn’t_ a drunken hallucination!”

“I’m sorry, you’re all telling me that after witnessing all _that_ , you suspected _nothing_?” Rhodey sputtered.

The concerned Avengers had the decency to look sheepish.

“It makes sense… I should’ve noticed,” Natasha admitted, uncharastically embarrassed. 

Bruce began to laugh. His shoulders shook as he continued to crow at the absurd situation. Eventually, the others joined in, the physicist’s laugh was infectious. 

“I can’t… you’re all so… clueless,” Bruce said in between wheezes of laughter.

As a few of them snipped back teasingly, Thor began to tune them out. He watched Bruce’s eyes spark with joy and his mouth slip into an easy smile. Bruce caught his gaze from his peripheral view. Thor placed a tender kiss on the corner of that smile of his, only for Bruce to reel him in for an actual kiss.

“Oh boy, are we going to have to have to suffer through another openly mushy couple again?” Sam joked, wrinkling his nose.

“Unfortunately? Yes.”

***

The meeting had eventually resumed after the joking had calmed down. It ended an hour later.

As Bruce and Thor left together, hand in hand, the Avengers grinned, some high-fiving Thor or simply whistling. The couple had rolled their eyes, but Thor knew they were both relieved that their relationship was in the open. 

It felt good.

Then Bruce had wanted to fetch some papers from their room and Thor had insisted on accompanying him. 

As Bruce sifted through his pile of documents, Thor smirked slyly before calling out, “FRIDAY, play Fly me to the Moon.” 

Steve had shown him this specific song a few days ago after Thor had inquired about romantic human songs (of course, blind as the man was, did not make any connection whatsoever.) He had immediately loved it.

Bruce turned around to look at Thor in surprise. The god of thunder extended a hand, “May I have this dance?”

Bruce’s gaze was suddenly soft. He beamed, putting his hand out with a laugh, “With pleasure.”

Thor took Bruce’s hand and clutched his waist, his eyes sparkling mischievously as they began to sway. The music began to play quietly at first but grew louder as time went on. 

Bruce huffed a laugh, raising his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner. Thor pulled him here and there, stumbling into the nearby furniture, coaxing another charming chuckle from his boyfriend. 

They continued to dance until the song neared its end.

For a moment, they simply stood there, Bruce's hand and forehead against Thor’s torso and his arms wrapping around the taller. Thor echoed the gesture, placing another kiss atop Bruce’s hair. Neither of them dared move or speak, relishing in the moment.

“Hey Thor?” Bruce finally said.

“Hm?” 

“I love you.”

Thor shut his eyes, “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten a little carried away writing the team's dynamic and bonding uhh whoops,, I may wrote another fic that's even more Thorbruce centric lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
